Under the Surface
by DeathGoblin
Summary: This is just a spur of the moment idea I had. It's basically a moment between Haruhi and Kyoya.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or have any rights to it.

* * *

Haruhi was getting ready to leave as the Host Club closed for the day. Luckily, she had left all her books on a large couch at a far corner of the music room, giving her a brief respite from Tamaki and the twins. As she looked across the room at the people who had become like family to her, she noted how different they all were and how unapproachable they would have seemed if she hadn't been forced into their company.

Honey was now stuffing his face, working his way through a table full of cakes at an inhuman rate, while Mori simply looked on with an indifferent expression, as if this was commonplace. Hikaru and Kaoru were busy arguing with Tamaki over something petty, while Kyoya looked on; his expression veiled by his glasses. Though he looked indifferent, Haruhi could tell that he was annoyed, especially when Tamaki turned to him with a whiny face.

She couldn't help smiling at the interaction. If she didn't know better, she might've thought they were a couple. She really could understand why Kyoya was the "mommy" in this pretend family of theirs. He was always taking care of things, and getting things ready for the club.

Unfortunately, the twins interrupted her thoughts by rushing over to her, and each putting an arm over he shoulder. She let out a brief, inaudible sigh as she braced herself for what would happen.

"So Haruhi, you got any plans this weekend," asked Hikaru.

"Do you want to come over to our house?" asked Kaoru.

"No thanks guys, I've got homework and we have a test next week to study for."

"But that test is on Friday," said Kaoru.

"I know, but I have to keep up my grades or I'll loose my scholarship. I usually study a week in advance anyway." She rolled her eyes as the 'King', Tamaki, came barreling towards them.

"Stop molesting my Haruhi!" reprimanded Tamaki. "Can't you see she's got homework to do?"

"Give me a break boss," said Hikaru. "You just want to ask her to come over to your house instead."

Tamaki became nervous as he was back into a corner. "Um…well you see I…"

"Talk about hypocritical," said Kaoru. "You're allowed to ask Haruhi to come over your house, but we're not."

Tamaki shook off the comment, and came back out of his corner. "She's my daughter! It's only natural for a father to help his daughter study and do homework!"

Haruhi sighed again, as she sank down into the couch. "Look guys, I don't want to come over anyone's house, so would you three please leave me alone. I'm feeling a bit exhausted after today's activities."

Hikaru and Kaoru got the message, but Tamaki apparently did not as he continued to pester her about studying with him tomorrow. After a few minutes, Haruhi felt her head throb, and decided to put her foot down.

"Look Tamaki sempai, I don't want to come over your house, and that's final! Now would you please leave me alone so I can get some peace?"

Tamaki, being overdramatic, went to sulk in the corner again, mumbling to himself about his mean daughter. With her peace restored, Haruhi closed her eyes and sank down into the sofa. The day began to weigh on her as she nodded off, before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Her eyes shot open as she realized where she was. It was darker now, though now quite nighttime yet. _How long have I been out?_

A man with glasses looked up and over at her from his clipboard as he stood a few feet away. "Ah, Haruhi. You're awake. Don't worry, I told Tamaki that I'd make sure you were alright."

Haruhi yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "I'm sorry Kyoya sempai. You didn't have to wait for me here."

"It's fine Haruhi," replied Kyoya. "I always stay behind to take inventory anyway."

She couldn't help but chuckled at that statement. Did this man ever do anything out of sheer kindness? Off course, Haruhi knew the answer was yes, recalling the beach house incident.

He turned to her with an arched eyebrow upon hearing her chuckle. "What?"

"You work really hard for the club, don't you Kyoya sempai."

He also smiled genuinely, something that was rare for him. "I appreciate the observation." He sat down next to her. "Nobody else seems to notice."

Haruhi turned to look at him quizzically. "Was that a joke?"

Kyoya smirked and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Does that surprise you somehow? I know it might be hard for you to believe, but I too have a sense of humor…sometimes."

Haruhi gave him a sweet smile. "You know, you're a really nice person Kyoya, though I'm still not sure how you can put up with Tamaki sempai and all his crazy ideas."

Kyoya smiled, but quickly caught himself when he realized he was about to laugh. Thankfully, Haruhi didn't notice. "You'd be surprised. As goofy as Tamaki might seem, he does have his serious moments. It's also easy to forget that he's book smart. He can also be surprisingly perceptive about other people when he wants to be." Kyoya paused before turning to face Haruhi again. "However…he's as dense as a doorknob when it comes to himself."

Haruhi knew what he was talking about. She was now well aware of the feelings Tamaki and Hikaru had for her. "I'm sorry Kyoya sempai, but I'm not interested in him."

"I see," replied Kyoya as he adjusted his glasses. "What about Hikaru. He seems to be interested in you as well."

Haruhi shook her head and smiled up at him. "I'm not interested in Hikaru either."

Kyoya sighed, with slight disappointment as he turned face forward and sank back into the sofa. I looked like both Hikaru and Tamaki would end up with their hearts broken at some point. However, he became curious about something. Turning back to her, he eyed her intently, though the glare of his glasses masked his intense gaze. "Well then…what kind of guy are you interested in?"

He didn't expect the answer he got. "I like a man who isn't full of himself, and takes his work seriously." She regarded him with warm eyes. "He can be stern or indifferent when he wants to, but deep down, he's a really nice person. He's also very smart."

_Strange_, thought Kyoya, _it sounds as if she's already met him._ "Have you met this man yet Haruhi?"

She let out a laugh before angling her body towards him. "You haven't figured it out yet?" She found his clueless expression adorable, and reached forward to remove his glasses in order to get a better look at his eyes.

"Haruhi? What are you doing?"

"It's you Kyoya sempai. You're the one I want." Before he could say anything she placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him into a kiss.

He was too shocked to resist or kiss back, and so, he just closed his eyes and took it all in. After a minute, he felt her soft lips leave his, which was his cue to open his eyes. He saw her smiling up at him warmly, but it quickly changed to a seductive smile as she placed a finger on his lips and winked.

"Don't tell Tamaki." With that, she got up and left the clubroom, and a stunned Kyoya.

Kyoya was glad that nobody was there to see him blush, and he quickly straightened up once Haruhi was gone. Putting his glassed back on, he quickly gathered his things and walked out of the clubroom, but stopped once he was a few feet away from the doors.

A genuine smile graced his lips as he reflected over his encounter with Haruhi. _So she wants me…how very interesting._

_

* * *

_

This is my first Ouran High, fic, and its a oneshot for now. I'm new to this series so I hope everyone is in character...except maybe Haruhi.


End file.
